Comfort in the Strangest Places
by kdmom
Summary: Matt has left town, Lyla is gone for good and Tim & Julie are both feeling lost and left behind. Takes place after S4:06 Stay. Julie is stranded at a horrible party, Tim is looking for an excuse to bolt. Can two old friends save each other? Dirty Tulie smut
1. The Lengths You'll Go For a Friend

This is my first and only Tulie Story. I was inspired by so many of the wonderful Tulie stories on this web site, though I'm really a Tim/Lyla fan at heart. This takes place after S4:6 STAY, when both Matt and Lyla leave town. I like to think it could have happened. Just so you are forewarned, this story is very sexually explicit. Hope you enjoy it.

BTW…I don't own anything related to Friday Night Lights or Julie Taylor and I only wish I owned Tim Riggins.

**Comfort in the Strangest Places**

* * *

**The Lengths You'll Go for a Friend**

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Tim thought as he made his way through the crowded living room. He took another sip of the luke-warm beer in his hand and wished he had gone with his gut and stayed home. Becky had begged him to drive her to the party and had cajoled him into coming in, saying he needed to get out and have some fun. He had finally given in just to shut her up, plus he knew she had been worrying about him since Lyla had gone back to school. Hell he had started to worry about himself, so he hoped maybe a party would ease both their minds. But right now, he could not remember how he had ever found this kind of thing fun, the music was too loud and he hated rap, the beer was warm, the house smelled like smoke and puke, and everyone just seemed so damn young.

He scanned the room again, running his hand through his hair and holding the long strands back from his face as he tried to find Becky to let her know he was leaving. Suddenly, he caught site of a very unhappy looking Julie Taylor sitting alone on one of the sofas in the living room, the other end of which was occupied by a couple currently shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Without thinking, he found himself immediately heading in her direction, relieved to have found a friendly face in the crowd of vaguely familiar strangers. She didn't look up as he approached, seemingly preoccupied with the drink she was swirling in her cup, so he plopped down on the couch next to her and waited for a reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

" Hey. Watch it…you almost spilled my …," her angry face quickly lit up with a huge smile when she saw who it was next to her on the couch. "Tim!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a quick hug the surprised them both. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"No idea! Becks dragged me. She's worried I don't get out enough or something. I thought maybe it'd be fun." he took another swig of his warm beer, tilted his head slightly and smirked at Julie, "So wrong."

Julie laughed, "Devin made me come, Crucifictorious is supposed to be playing in the back yard and she wanted moral support, but there's so many people here I can't even find her now. I can't believe I ever though this was fun."

" No doubt. You know, I played football with half these guys, but being here just makes me feel so old." Tim looked around the room, unable to remember feeling as young and carefree as the other partygoers.

"I know what you mean. I have classes with some of these people, but I feel so much older than them. Maybe it has to do with having a broken heart. Maybe, somehow, having a broken heart ages you, makes you feel old, like an old soul. Maybe we just both have broken hearts." She could feel Tim watching her as she spoke, and when she glanced up at him she could see the pain and acknowledgement behind his hazel eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, realizing that they were the same, they had both been left behind by the people they loved, and they both found it strangely comforting to know they were not alone.

"Heard Seven left town." I wasn't a question, merely a statement, with the implication that if she wanted to talk, he would listen.

"Yep." She looked down into her cup, unsure if she should continue, she was so used to clamming up the minute anyone mentioned Matt. But for some reason she couldn't quite understand, she felt safe talking to Tim, knowing there would be no judgments, no pity, no advise on how to get over him, just a friend to listen who understood exactly how it felt. "I knew eventually we would have to say goodbye, you know? That one of us would go off to college or something. But I think that's what hurt so much…he didn't say goodbye, he didn't even tell me he was leaving. He just left." When she finished she looked up at Tim, tears shimmering behind her eyes.

"That sucks." Tim smirked a little as he said it, causing Julie to laugh at how whiny and pathetic she sounded. Tim smiled too, glad she hadn't burst into tears, crying females scared the hell out of him. "Seriously though, Jules, goodbye's not all it's cracked up to be. Lyla and I had our big 'Goodbye Scene' at the bus stop, and it didn't hurt any less." He sighed and finished his beer, tossing the bottle to a large pile of empties forming in the corner of the room.

"Goodbye like 'Goodbye I'll see you at semester break' or Goodbye like 'Goodbye, it was nice knowing you, but move on'?" Julie felt bad after she asked the question, seeing a flash of sadness cross Tim's face before he answered.

"Lyla's not coming back, not to me anyway." He and Lyla had not discussed it, but they both knew at the bus stop that it was goodbye for good. It was unspoken, but nonetheless very real.

Suddenly Tim jumped up off the couch. With his hands on his hips he surveyed the room in front of him as if deciding what to do next. Then, he turned back to Julie and held out his hand, smiling a huge Tim Riggin's grin that would make most girls melt, he surprised them both with his next question, "C'mon, you wanna get out of here?"

Julie looked up at him, caught off guard by the invitation, but thrilled to have an excuse to leave. The party was horrible and her ride was nowhere to be found, besides, catching up with Tim Riggins could be fun. She grabbed his hand and her smile lit up her entire face as she replied, "Absolutely!"

"Fantastic!" with that he squeezed her hand and lead her through the crowded front room toward the door.

* * *

**The Places You've Been Before**

As she followed Tim out to his truck, she wondered briefly if it would seem strange to be back in his truck after all these years. But as she watched him open her door then close it behind her before jogging around to the drivers side, she realized it didn't feel strange at all. It felt like old times, comfortable and cozy like putting on your favorite pajamas or curling up in your favorite chair. She used to like driving with him to school, back when he was staying at the Taylor house her sophomore year. They would talk and laugh, sometimes gossip or share stories about their weekend antics. It was an easy friendship of two people who had no ulterior motives and wanted nothing from each other. She frowned slightly, thinking back to why it had ended and the fact that she was responsible. There wasn't a whole lot of things in her life that she wished she could undo, but getting drunk at that party and letting Tim take the wrap for what happened was definitely one of them, a big one.

"I can't believe this old thing is still running." Julie started, wondering if he too was thinking about the last time she was in it. "I haven't been in here in a long time."

"Been a while." He smiled at her as he backed off the front lawn and navigated out onto the road. To her surprise, he headed away from town, not towards it, but she didn't ask where they were going, she didn't really care. A long drive to nowhere seemed perfect to her right now.

"My friends used to be so jealous that 'Tim Riggins' was driving me to school. They never wanted to talk about anything except what it was like to have you living with us. It was actually quite pathetic." They both laughed at that. Tim had always found it amusing how most girls in school had reacted to him, useful but amusing. Julie had been the one exception, she had never seemed interested in him in that way, drunken party night not withstanding, and he had always found it refreshing.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought, both thinking back to the brief couple of weeks that Tim had stayed with the Taylor's. Julie's guilty was eating at her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to bring it up. She and Tim had not talked about the incident after she confessed to her Dad and she had always wanted to apologize to Tim for waiting so long to do it. But when Tim broke the silence, she realized her chance was about to present itself.

"I loved it there, at your house." He smiled pensively as he spoke, never taking his eyes off the road. "Only time I've ever felt like I was part of a normal family, well mostly normal anyway." His smile became more sincere then, as he remembered playing ping-pong at 4 am and pissing off Mrs. Taylor. "It was the only time I ever had people expect good from me. Good behavior, good manners, good decisions. Made me want to be better. And family dinners, I loved family dinners. Everyone talking about their day and joking around. I missed that when I left."

"I'm so sorry Tim." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as he talked wistfully about the life she took for granted. It broke her heart to know she was the reason he had been kicked out. He had been trying to protect her and she had not done the same for him. "I was so stupid for getting drunk at that party, then trying to make out with you and not telling my dad the truth. You were looking out for me and I hung you out to dry. I'm really sorry. I loved having you stay with us, we all did, especially my dad. I'm sorry I ruined it for everyone."

"Jules, it's fine. Really. I got why you couldn't tell your dad. Besides, you made it right, you told him. No one's ever stuck their neck out for me like that before. It meant a lot." He glanced sideways at her, trying to make sure she knew he was sincere before he continued, "Besides, it was time for me to go, your Aunt Shelly was starting to scare me a little bit." They both laughed, remembering the way Shelly just seemed to pop up whenever Tim was around. Julie was glad the mood had lightened. More importantly, she was grateful they had finally gotten to talk about what happened and relieved to know he had forgiven her for letting her dad think it was his fault.

They drove in comfortable silence, both content to take in the scenery and let their mind wander and both happy to be in the company of a friend. Eventually Tim turned off the highway onto a dark gravel road. Julie wondered if he knew where they were, but she didn't ask and she wasn't worried. Tim Riggins made her feel safe in a way no one else ever did, except maybe her dad, and she knew wherever they were headed, Tim would look out for her.

Eventually the landscape started to look familiar to Julie and she realized they were out by the abandoned rock quarry. Julie had only been out here a few times, mostly for bonfires and high school parties, but the large boulders lining the road were a dead give-a-way. When the road ended the gaping hole in the ground that was the quarry came into view and Tim swung the car around and backed up to the edge, stopping close enough to make Julie a little nervous. Once he stopped, he killed the engine and turned off the lights and they sat in silence while their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Finally Tim turned toward Julie and smiled.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." He gestured toward the door, indicating that she should get out, then he jumped out the driver's door, grabbed something large from behind the seat, and headed toward the back of the truck. She followed suit and got out, closing the door softly before slowly walking toward the quarry, wondering what Tim had in mind.

When she got to the back of the truck, she saw Tim standing in the bed spreading out a large blanket. He had left the tailgate down and Julie climbed up without giving it a second thought. Most girls would see Tim Riggins spreading a blanket out in the bed of his truck and assume they were going to get laid. Most would be thrilled at the prospect. But for Julie, it was just Tim and sex was the furthest thing from either of their minds. She watched as he finished adjusting the blanket, then took a second blanket, folded it up and rested it against the back of the cab. In one fluid motion, he sat down, leaned against the cab and reached into a cooler, pulling out two cold beers before slamming it shut. "Best show in Texas," he said handling a bottle up to Julie as he gestured towards the night sky. Without a word she took the beer and sat down next to him, then they both looked up at the star filled Texas sky.

"It's beautiful here. I had no idea there were this many stars in Texas." Julie was truly awed by the sky, so much more brilliant than it looked from Dillon. "It's like a whole different world out here, away from town, like nothing that happened back there matters out here."

Tim looked at her and smiled. For some reason, with Julie, it always felt like she understood him, no judgments, no expectations, just an easy understanding and acceptance of exactly who he was. He never felt like he had to put up a front with her, something he did with everyone else, even Lyla. Tonight, it was exactly what he needed, comfortable companionship, nothing more. When she smiled back, he directed his attention back to the night sky and suddenly felt like talking.

"Billy used to bring me out here a lot, when things got bad at home, especially if dad was in a hitting mood. He was just a kid, maybe fifteen, no license, but he'd take the car anyway and drive out here." He paused, thinking back at how protective Billy had been, "The guy may be an idiot sometimes, but he looked out for me growing up. And he learned every damn constellation he could, so that when I asked him would know the answers. We'd lay out here for hours, until he thought it was safe to head home."

"I'm sorry you went through that. No one deserves that." Julie truly felt bad for Tim, but he wasn't looking for pity, and she knew it.

"No worries Jules, It's fine." He looked pensive for a moment, then smiled at her with a slight look of surprise, "I don't think I've ever told anyone about that before."

The silence enveloped them again. It was a different kind of silence than in the city, it was a complete and utter silence and it was soothing. Tim wished he could remember the names of the constellations, but right now he couldn't recall even one. He was just grateful to not be alone again tonight, sitting in his trailer, climbing the walls as he had been doing more often than not these days. For the first time all night he realized he was glad Becky had dragged him to that party and really glad he had run into an old friend.

* * *

**The Places You've Never Been**

"What do you miss most about her?" Julie's question startled him from his thoughts and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer, or even think about the answer. But something in her voice let him know she needed to talk, and maybe he did too, so he answered as honestly as he could.

He closed his eyes and thought of Lyla, and the answer came to him. "The way she smells. I miss the way she smells. It's like flowers or somethin, but not like a perfume, just clean. I miss waking up next to her and taking a deep breath of her hair before I open my eyes. And hearing her say I love you, I miss the way her voice would crack on the word 'you' when she really meant it." He paused trying to keep his own voice from cracking, "Wow, that was gay." He joked, trying to cover his embarrassment. "What about you? What do you miss about Seven?"

She didn't need time to think about it, it seemed to be all she could think about lately. "I miss the way he looked at me. I don't know, like the way his eyes would light up when he saw me, like his day had just gotten better because I was there. I miss feeling like I matter to someone that way, you know?"

"Hey, my day got better when I saw you at the party." Tim joked trying to make her feel better. She smiled at him, absently twirling her long blond hair around her finger, but the sadness never left her eyes.

"Not quite the same thing Tim, but thanks." She looked pensively at the huge quarry in front of them, looming like a black hole that could swallow anything it wanted. Right now Jules wished it could swallow the sadness that followed her everywhere she went since Matt left.

"I miss feeling normal," she continued understanding for the first time what was bothering her the most. "I feel sad all the time. I wake up sad, I go to sleep sad. I'm so sick of feeling sad all of the time." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked, but she wanted to finish her thought, " I don't need to feel happy, just normal, you know? Anything but sad."

"I know." He spoke softly, understanding evident in his voice. He knew exactly how she felt. He turned to give her a weak smile and caught the glimmer of a tear running down her cheek. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached up and gently brushed it away with his thumb. The contact was intimate and his thumb lingered on her cheek longer than necessary. She didn't pull away, and when he looked up into her eyes he saw something there he had never seen before. Behind the pain and sadness was something else. Instinct took over and his hand slid back into her hair, pulling her forward slowly. He wanted to kiss her, so badly it scared him, but he wanted her to have time to back out if she didn't want this.

She did. She wanted him to kiss her with an intensity she didn't understand. She closed the distance between them, tangling both hands into his long hair, and kissed him with a ferocity that surprised them both. It wasn't soft, or tender, or tentative. It was passionate, and desperate and dirty. The desire coursing through her was unlike anything she had experienced before, the need to feel anything besides lonely overwhelming her judgment. Her desire for Matt had been safe and innocent, this was dangerous and exhilarating. Suddenly she couldn't get close enough to him and she broke the kiss, moving to straddle him as he leaned against the cab of the truck. He looked shocked to suddenly find Julie Taylor in his lap, in the bed of his pickup and the fact that she had shocked him only turned her on more. She leaned in and kissed him once again, this time slower and more intimately. Her short skirt had ridden up past her hips and as she rocked forward she felt him grow hard beneath his jeans where they pressed tightly against her lace panties. She loved that she had aroused him, and she felt herself grow wet with the knowledge that he wanted her too. But suddenly he broke their kiss, grabbing her hips to keep her from grinding against him.

"Jules, we can't do this. I didn't bring you out here for this. You know that right?" He was so used to girls expecting him to want sex, but he never wanted Julie to think of him that way. He didn't expect anything from her.

"I know that Tim. And I didn't come out here for this. But we're here. And I am so fucking sick of feeling sad and alone. Right now, this feels good, you make me feel good. Tomorrow, I'll go back to feeling sad, but tonight I want to feel something else. I want this, I want you." The desire in her voice was thick, and it wore on his resistance.

_God she's beautiful_. The thought echoed through his head, but she was his friend and he didn't want them to regret this tomorrow. "Jules, we're friends, we have been for a long time. I don't want to screw that up. I don't want to not be friends after this"

"We won't screw anything up. It's like we're in a different world out here, whatever happens won't matter when we get back to Dillon. Tomorrow we'll be friends, just like we were before, like we have been for years. But tonight, we're going to fuck, right here, in the back of your truck, and it's going to feel so good I'm wet just thinking about it." She said the last part to shock him and because she had never been bold enough to talk that way to anyone before. She got the reaction she wanted when she felt his erection shift against her panties.

He felt his arousal grow even harder at her words, to the point of being almost painful. Who knew Julie Taylor had such a dirty mouth, or that it would turn him on like nothing else ever had. But still he hesitated, unsure if it would be as easy to forget as she made it sound. Fear of hurting one of the only friends he had left in Dillon was stopping him. Her next words change all that.

"Tim, if you don't want this, it's okay. I'm not trying to pressure you. If you don't want to have sex with me, just let me know and I'll stop making a fool of myself." She wasn't angry, but she was confused and maybe a little bit hurt.

The hurt coming back into her eyes was his undoing. It was the last thing he wanted. "Not want you? Are you kidding me? Jules, _I don't want to hurt you_." He lifted his hips and tugged down on hers, grinding himself against her, "Can't you feel how much I want you. Fuck, I've thought about this for years." She looked surprised but doubtful at that remark. Tim Riggins could have any girl her wanted, she doubted he as running around fantasizing about her. He saw her doubt and wanted to make her understand ever word was true, "Brutal honesty? You have no idea how many times I had to go rub one out in your shower because you would walk out of the bathroom in that fluffy white robe you used to wear. All I could think about was what was underneath that thing. If it wasn't for Matty and me being so afraid of your father, we would've done this years ago."

That was all she needed to hear, she was done with conversation. She wound her fingers back into his hair and kissed him fiercely. Tonight was not about tenderness, it was about passion and hunger and she couldn't get enough of him. As she leaned away from him and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head to reveal a lace demi-bra that barely covered her nipples, she felt his hands sliding up her thighs to the juncture of her legs. When he started tracing circles on her clit with his thumb, she felt another surge of wetness, and by the smile on his face, she knew he felt it too. He reached up with his free hand and pulled her bra strap off her right shoulder, causing the cup to fold under and expose her entire breast. Without breaking eye contact he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting while he continued the circles with his other hand. Her eyes half closed and her head fell back as soft moans began to escape her and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He loved that he could do that to her and he loved that it was Julie.

She had never felt anything like this before. Sure, her and Matt had sex, alot of it. And they had gotten pretty good at it, but Matt was sweet and safe and considerate, and while he tried really hard, he never quite got her to orgasm. Tim wasn't sweet or safe, he was wild and hot and dirty and she could tell that tonight would be different, but as the tension inside her increased, she realized that if Tim continued doing what he was doing, she was going to cum before they ever had sex. With that thought she pulled back and rolled to the side, off of him. Immediately she reached for his belt buckle, determined to get it undone quickly, and as he realized what she was doing, he shifted forward and removed his shirt, as eager to get unclothed as she was. She was kneeling next to him now, and as she got the button and zipper undone on his jeans, he shifted his hips upward and helped her pull them and his briefs down. Her eyes grew wide at the size of his erection and before she could stop herself, she bent down and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. The guttural sounds that escaped him turned her on like nothing else and she could taste the precum on her tongue. She felt his hand slide up her thigh and grasp her underwear, yanking them down to her knees as she continued to slide his shaft in and out of her mouth. Suddenly his fingers were inside her and she lost her rhythm as the sensations he was causing intensified.

She straightened up slowly, still on her knees and saw the desire in his eyes as they traveled over her exposed breasts to the juncture of her legs where his fingers still worked their magic. She couldn't wait any longer and she quickly discarded her panties. Without breaking eye contact, she again straddled his now naked hips and as she drew him into a long kiss, she lowered herself onto his rock hard shaft. The penetration was exquisite, and as she took him in fully she heard a small sigh escape him and she knew he felt the same sensation she did. They sat perfectly still, never breaking eye contact, both smiling with awe and astonishment. This was really happening, they were having sex and it felt perfectly right. His eyes never left her face as he began rocking her hips against him, angling her so that her clit rubbed against him with every penetration. He was going to make her cum and he wanted to watch her face when it happened.

Julie let Tim control the rhythm at first, but as she felt her orgasm growing inside her, her body took over, moving her hips faster and grinding harder against his erection. She had never been on top before, Matt had tried to get her to a few times, but she always refused, afraid she won't know what to do. Now she found that she loved being in control, letting her pleasure take the lead. Suddenly her pace sped up and she realized she was on the edge, she had never experienced a sensation like this before, but she knew she was going to cum, hard. She briefly hoped that Tim was ready too, but all thought left her head as she reached her climax, feeling the amazing sensation explode throughout her body and her walls contract around him.

Tim saw her climax on her face a split second before he felt it. Her body tightening around him and the look of pleasure on her face was his undoing. He had been trying to hold on until she finished, but at the rush of wetness as she came, he felt is own body engorge then explode inside of her. He had never seen anything as beautiful as the look on Julie's face right before she came and he suddenly realized he hoped it wasn't the last time he would get to see it.

When they finished, Julie leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against Tim's without opening her eyes. Neither one of them moved to separate, both concentrating on catching their breath. When Tim finally had his breathing under control, he looked up at Julie and realized she still had not opened her eyes. He felt a moment of panic, hoping Julie was not already regretting what happened.

"Jules, you okay?" The concern in his voice was endearing, but completely unnecessary. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she replied.

She opened her eyes and smiled, lifting her head she replied, "I'm amazing. I mean I feel amazing, I mean that was amazing. I didn't know it was supposed to be like that." She meant it too. The rumors were true, sex with Tim Riggins was mind blowing. It was what he said next that caught her off guard.

"Neither did I. You are amazing, Julie Taylor." The sincerity in his eyes was clear, but coming from Tim, that was a big compliment. But he still wanted to make sure she was okay with what had just happened, "No regrets?"

She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him quickly, "No regrets!" She smiled and looked him in the eyes when she answered, wanting him to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she had absolutely no second thoughts about what they had just done. She rolled off of him and sat next to him, both of them leaning back against the cab of the truck. She saw him reach over and grab his t-shirt, which he quickly used to clean the mess they had made off his body before handing it to her so she could do the same.

"Shit," His outburst startled her and she glanced over to see what was wrong, "Ah Jules, uh …we didn't use anything…protection I mean." Tim was never careless about sex, he had too much of it over the years to chance it, but something about Julie made him lose control and now he was concerned to say the least.

She had never been careless before, of course she had never been that turned on before either. Julie took a second to take in the information before responding. "I'm on the pill and Matt and I always used condoms, so you don't have to worry about me. Should I be worried?" She hated to ask, but he had brought it up after all.

"Nope, until tonight, I've been the roll model for safe sex. Something about you though, Julie Taylor, made me lose my good sense." He smiled as she blushed slightly from the compliment.

"I feel good Tim, for the first time in a long time I feel good." She meant it too; the sadness she had been fighting for weeks was gone. She knew it would come back, but for now, at least, it was gone. "So thank you. Thank you for saving me from that party, and for bringing me out here and listening and being my friend. I really needed this."

"Any time Jules. I'm always glad to help." He laughed at how absurd it was that Julie Taylor was thanking him for having sex with her, especially considering that it was probably the best sex he'd ever had. And he realized that she had been right, they were going to be able to stay friends, for which he was extremely grateful.

"You're a good guy Tim, one of the few really good ones and I'm so glad we're friends." She grabbed his hand as she spoke, wanting desperately for him to hear her and understand how remarkable she thought he was. "You have always looked out for me. And we are going to head back into town and wake up tomorrow and still be friends. And it won't be awkward, or weird. We'll just be two friends who had sex this one time and then forgot about it and went on being friends." She smiled when she finished and kissed him on the cheek, then quickly stood up and tugged down her skirt to start looking for her missing underwear.

Tim watched her from where he sat, awed by everything about her. She looked beautiful with her long hair a mess and seemed perfectly comfortable to be walking around in front of him half clothed, looking for her panties, which were damn sexy, now that he thought about it. Most girls were embarrassed of their bodies, but not Julie, she seemed perfectly unaffected by the unusual situation they were in. And he loved that, despite the fact that they had just had sex, mind-blowing sex actually, she had no doubt that tomorrow they would just wake up and go back to being friends and forget this ever happened. He did have a problem with the 'forget it ever happened' part of the plan though, because, while he knew their circumstances would prevent this from ever being more than a one night thing, he also knew neither one of them was ever going to forget it. With that in mind, he stood up slowly and decided to make sure she understood it too.

"Jules." He broke the silence and she looked up from her search, startled to find Tim standing right in front of her. When he had her attention he continued, "I'm completely on board with the tomorrow we go back to just being friends thing, but I have an issue with two of the other things you said." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

"What two things?" She sounded confused, trying to remember exactly what she had said.

"Number one…neither one of us is ever going to _forget_ that this happened." At that she smiled, knowing he was right, and he saw the acknowledgement in her eyes, "Number two…we won't be 'friends that had sex this one time'." He smiled as he saw the confusion return to her face, but as he stepped toward her, running his fingers up her outer thigh, he saw the confusion replaced by desire a second before he kissed her.

As she kissed him back, Tim took control, having allowed her to set the pace the first time, this time he would show her what it could be like to let someone else control the situation. He reached up and pulled her bra straps off of her shoulders, exposing both of her breasts completely. He kissed her deeply, challenging her to allow him full access to her mouth as he twisted her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. When she began to moan with pleasure, his instincts took over and he knew, more than anything, he wanted to make her cum again. In one motion, he broke their kiss and spun her around, grabbing a handful of hair at the base of her neck, he gently but forcefully, bent her over towards the cab of the truck, causing her to catch her self with her arms against the black metal.

She was startled and a little frightened to find herself spread eagle against the cab, with Tim behind her, preventing her from looking back at him with the hold he still had on her hair. Frightened, but incredibly aroused. "Tim?" She had a question in her voice and a little fear as she called his name, but his response eliminated all her concerns.

"Do you trust me Jules?" She nodded her head yes at this, she did trust him…completely. "Then trust me. I would never hurt you." With that he was done talking and she felt his hand run up the back of her thigh as he pulled her head back with the fist full of hair he still held tightly, causing her back to arch, making her feel even more exposed. Suddenly his hand left her thigh and he entered her with his thumb, burying it inside of her to its base and causing a surprised gasp from her. He loved that it made her cry out, he was in control, and he wanted her to know it. Moving his thumb in and out, he began tracing circles on her clit with his fingers, causing her to arch her back more with the pleasure he was giving her. She tried to turn her head back to look at him, but he wouldn't allow it, pulling again on her hair, not enough to hurt her, just enough to assert his dominance.

The position she was in and the sensations he was creating with his fingers were the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. She and Matt had experimented some, and Tyra had certainly not been shy in sharing her expertise with Julie, but what Tim was doing to her was insane, beyond anything she had imagined, and she loved every minute of it. She could feel her climax building, and she knew if he continued much longer, she was going to cum even harder than before. But as soon as she had that thought, he stopped, removing his hand completely and causing an audible groan of disappointment to escape her lips.

"Tim…please!" Her desire and desperation were thick in her voice and it turned Tim on like nothing ever had before, but he wasn't quite done teasing her yet, so he decided to prolong the game a little more.

"Please what, Jules? Tell me what you want." He knew she wasn't used to this kind of game, and he loved the idea that he would be the one to teach her

"You know. Do what you were doing, please Tim." She still to embarrassed to say what she wanted, which seemed strange to her considering the position she was in. Or maybe she just wasn't ready to surrender to him completely and give him the satisfaction she knew he wanted.

But Tim was having too much fun to give in that easily, so he decided to tease her a little more. "What I was doing before? I was drinking a beer before, is that what you want me to do Taylor? Do you want me to drink a beer?" As he talked he began to trace his fingers around the outside edge of her clit, not hard enough to pleasure her, just enough to remind her what she was missing.

His fingers were her undoing. She wanted him as badly as she had ever wanted anything, and if it took giving in to him to get it, she would do whatever it took. What she didn't realize, was that by giving him what he wanted, she was actually taking back the control he was trying so hard to keep.

"I don't want you to drink a beer Tim. I want you to fuck me, from behind, because no one ever has before. I want you to fuck me so hard it hurts to walk tomorrow. I want to cum so bad with you inside me….." her speech was cut off the second she got what she wanted. Tim's hand left her hair and she felt him guide his erection into her, ramming hard enough that she had to brace her arms against the cab to prevent falling forward. She felt him grab her hips with both hands a pull her backward as he thrust forward, over and over again, penetrating her deeper that she had ever felt before. It was different than any sex she had had before, less intimate, more animal in nature, and she loved it. Standing mostly naked, completely exposed, in the bed of a pickup truck in the middle on nowhere, with Tim Riggins having his way with her was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. He was right, she wasn't forgetting this, EVER.

He realized his mistake as soon as she said she wanted him to fuck her. Julie Taylor, spread eagle over the cab of his truck, begging him to fuck her from behind, was absolute hottest thing he had ever seen, or imagined for that matter. He was kidding himself, she had the control, she'd always had it. He leaned forward over her, using one hand to control her hip, still ramming into her as hard as he could, he reached around with the other to rub her clit again, never once breaking his rhythm. He didn't just want to fuck her, he wanted her to cum, hard. As soon as he began, her breathing changed, speeding up with every penetration, telling him he was well on his way to achieving his goal. He could hear her calling out is name over and over again, not loudly, but in a breathless way that sent him over the edge. Just as he reached his climax, he felt her contract around him and he knew that she had cum too, once again in perfect unison with him. Up until now his body had never been so perfectly in synch with his partner's, but he was pretty sure this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

As he felt himself slip out of her, she turned to face him, a satisfied smile on her face. He laced his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a long intimate kiss. It wasn't passionate or heated, just a loving embrace between two people that had just shared themselves completely. When the kiss broke, they both held each other's eyes and smiled contented smiles, both grateful for each other and what they had shared.

"I concede. You're right." At his quizzical look she continued, "I won't be forgetting that." He laughed and backed away, smiling as she continued, " And we've definitely done it more than once. But we are still friends and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"Me too, Jules. We'll always be friends." He bent down and retrieved her panties, smirking as he handed them back to her at the irony that they were discussing their friendship while he was holding her underwear.

"Thank you." She said, laughing along with him as she grabbed them out of his hand.

"What now? You ready to head back?" He was dressing as he spoke, grabbing a clean t-shirt out of the duffel bag he kept in the back of the truck and pulling his jeans back on. He wasn't looking at her, instead keeping his head down, not wanting her to see that he was hoping she didn't want to leave just yet. Relief washed over him at her response.

""Not really. What I'd like to do is lay down, right here in the middle of nowhere, in the back of your pickup and wrap myself in your arms until I fall asleep. Then, in the morning, when the sun wakes us up, we can head back to reality. So, would that be ok? Would you mind? ." She looked at him tentatively, not sure if he was in a hurry to get out of here are not, but the smile that spread across his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Would I mind? I think that sounds spectacular. C'mon." With that he sat down against the cab and pulled two more cold beers out of the cooler, again handing one up to Julie. She took it with a smile and sat down beside him, this time laying her head on his shoulder. He raised his arm and wrapped it around her, smiling down at her as he took his first sip of beer. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard him whisper, "Thank you Jules, I really needed tonight."

She smiled without opening her eyes and snuggled into him deeper, " Me too, Tim, me too." She replied before falling off to sleep.

* * *

**The Paths You Choose**

As he raised the bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips and took a long sip he caught her eye across the table and instantly he knew she was thinking about it too. It was strange, because it wasn't something that he thought of very often, but somehow, sitting here in Buddy's with Tyra, toasting to Matt and Julie's engagement had the memories of that night flooding back to him. He could suddenly remember the smell of her hair, the way her cherry lip-gloss had tasted when he kissed her that first time, the sounds she made in the back of her throat when she was really turned on, and the look on her face when she came.

He looked down at the table, trying to clear his thoughts and concentrate on what Tyra was saying. He was happy for Matt and Julie, he really was. They were two people that deserved to be together and had fought to make that happen, and they were two of his best friends. Hell, two of his only real friends, and in a million years her would never wish that things were different. But, his one night with Julie had been amazing, and he had often wondered, over the last year and a half, what would have happened if they had ever tried to make it into something more.

Waking up next to Julie the morning after the party had felt right, She felt warm and comfortable with her back curved into his chest and her head resting on his bicep. They had been surprisingly relaxed with each other, none of the morning after awkwardness he was used to if he had ever bothered to spend the entire night with a girl. They had laughed and smiled, both feeling happy for the first time in weeks. He had driven her home and dropped her off, pulling away quickly before either of her parents saw his truck. No kiss goodbye, no promise to call, just a casual 'See you around," and their night together was over. They both knew it was a one time only thing, that was the deal, that was what made it ok for both of them.

But Tim would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it being more. Sex with Julie Taylor was the best he'd ever had, still was. And it was more than that, she was funny and understanding, and she seemed to accept him for exactly who he was. But fate had taken them in different directions, she had gone off to college and he had gone off to jail. He had thought of her often while he was in there, of course there wasn't much to do but think. He had wondered if he would have still made the same decisions, the decisions that landed him in jail, if he and Julie had started a relationship after that night, he doubted he would have. He thought about how Coach Taylor would have reacted. Would he have been happy and accepting of Tim as Julie's boyfriend, or would he have blown a gasket? Tim always figured he Coach would have flipped; no parent wanted their daughter dating Tim Riggins. He had written her a few letters when he was in jail, some casual and friendly, a few heartfelt and sincere, one even asking if she would ever consider giving him a chance. But he had chickened out and never sent them, something he was grateful for at this moment.

He looked across the table at Julie, this time without her noticing. She looked happy, really happy, and the love in her eyes when she looked at Matt was easy for anyone to see. He was her first love, her only real love. Tim was a one-time thing, a friend who helped her through a hard time the only way he knew how. Julie looked up and caught his eye, he suddenly felt her reach across under the table and quickly squeeze his hand. It was a friendly gesture, not romantic, but it was her way of acknowledging to Tim that she remembered too, that their night together had somehow mattered to her as much as it had to him. It was all he needed. A huge smile spread across his face, Julie was happy, he was free and they could both be happy for each other, and keep their secret just between the two of them.

Matt got up and was leading Julie to the dance floor, with a backward glance at Tim, she followed, laughing and smiling. Tim turned to Tyra, extending his hand, he was glad to follow his friends out onto the dance floor and celebrate their happy ending.


	2. The Things You Never Said

**The Things You Never Said**

* * *

She starred at the text in confusion, then hit the back button on her phone to double check who it was from. Sure enough, Tim Riggins. When she clicked on the text again she read it slowly, wanting to make sure she read it right the first time.

**Can we meet? PLS Out by the quarry, 2nite? It's important**

It was so out of the blue she wasn't sure how to respond. She and Tim weren't the type of friends who got together on a regular basis, hell not even on a semi-regular basis, they never had been. They would see each other when they were all going out as a group, and Tim and Matt still got together to drink beers and talk about guy stuff when Matt and Julie were in Dillon, but never Julie and Tim, not after that night and especially not since she had gotten back together with Matt. Not that what they had done was wrong, they hadn't cheated on anyone, but it still felt like a big secret, and neither one of them wanted to do anything to jeopardize their relationships with Matt. That's what made the text so strange.

**Is everything OK?** she texted back, hoping nothing was wrong. When she got his reply, **Everythings fine. Just need 2 talk B4 the week gets 2 hectic**, she wasn't sure what to do, but she did know what he meant. She was getting married at the end of the week, her and Matt were finally tying the knot. Rehearsal dinner Thursday night, because they couldn't do it on Friday, certainly not on a Friday night during football season, Wedding on Saturday, Honeymoon on Sunday. Her week was jam packed with final preparations, dress fittings, packing and nerves. She was so busy, in fact, she was starting to freak out, so finding time to run out to the quarry to meet Tim seemed impossible, not to mention trying to explain it to Matt, or trying to keep him from finding out, neither of which appealed to her. But Tim said it was important, and she believed him, besides, a small teeny tiny little part of her was curious to see what he needed to say.

**10PM OK? But only if its important.** She had sent the reply before she had time to second-guess herself. She felt a little guilty, but she decided there was no need to tell Matt, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and if he did know, it would hurt him. If she didn't have a million thoughts running through her head, she probably would have put more thought into why she was willing to risk hurting Matt to meet Tim, but as his return text came back, **It is important, Thnks Jules.,** her thoughts were distracted by her fiancé and his grandma coming through the front door.

As her headlights illuminated the darkness, she caught sight of Tim's truck silhouetted against the night sky, parked along the quarry edge. She was amazed by the fact that the old thing still ran and that Tim wouldn't give up on it, no matter how old it got. For a guy seemed to jump from one thing to another with girls and jobs and homes, the one constant with Tim Riggins was that old truck.

She pulled up next to him and cut the engine of her car, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she embraced the silence of the quarry. It was a silence that you couldn't find in Dillon, and in a week in which everyone was demanding her attention, the quiet was a welcomed change. She loved it out here, and had found herself driving out to the quarry many times after her night here with Tim. She found the silence comforting, and the solitude always helped when she was upset or overwhelmed. If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit a little part of her was always hoping to find Tim out here. She couldn't call him, even when she sometimes found herself wanting to talk to him, so she was always hoping to find him out here. Someday she would admit that, but she wasn't ready to be that honest, at least not tonight.

She got out slowly, still not sure this was a good idea, and nervous to be out here with Tim, especially when she was marrying Matt in just a few days. As she rounded the back of his truck, she saw him, sitting on the tailgate, swinging his legs back and forth like a little kid and looking down into the quarry. When he looked up and saw her, a smile slowly spread over his face, making him even more handsome than usual, and she ignored the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her she had missed having him smile like that at her.

"You came." There was relief in his voice, and a little bit of disbelief as well, as if he had expected her not to show.

"I came, but I'm not sure why. And I'm not sure why you asked me too. But I can't help thinking this was a bad idea. What are we doing here Tim? What do we need to talk about?" She looked out over the quarry, taking in the vast black hole in front of them, afraid to look him in the eye and even more afraid to hear what he had to say.

"Jules, look at me." When she didn't turn he jumped down off the tailgate to stand next to her. "Please." He pleaded.

The pleading in his voice scared the hell out of Julie, she shouldn't be here, this was wrong. She turned on her heel and started for her car, "Tim, I have to go. I shouldn't be here. _We_ shouldn't be here." But as she took her first step, he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and turning her around. Her heart was racing, but his touch held her in place, not with force, with emotion.

"Taylor, it's not what you think. You don't need to be worried." She looked up into his eyes and saw his sincerity. Her fear subsided, but her heart continued to race. "You seem happy Jules, really happy."

"I am Tim." He hadn't phrased it as a question, but something in his tone made her feel compelled to answer. He smiled at that, but there was something behind his eyes that made him look sad.

"I'm glad Jules. Matt is a great guy, one of my best friends in the world, and I'm glad you guys found your way back to each other. And on Saturday, when I'm standing next to him a Landry on the alter, watching Coach walk you down the aisle, I'm going to be grateful that you guys wanted me there." He looked down and swallowed hard, getting up the courage to say what he came to say. Seeing his hand, still holding onto Julie's, somehow gave him the fortitude to continue.

"But tonight, out here, where it's just the two of us, I need you know something. Something I've needed to tell you for a long time…"

"Don't Tim." She pulled her hand away and took a step backwards, trying to put distance between them, suddenly aware of how close they were standing to each other. She loved Matt, and she had no doubts about marrying him, but somehow Tim Riggins scared the shit out of her.

"Julie listen, Matt and Jason are my two best friends in the world, and I don't know how the hell Street forgave me for what I did with Lyla, but I thank God that he did. I would _never _do anything like that to a friend again. You're marrying Matt, I get it. I just wanted you to know that the night out here with you wasn't a one-night stand for me. It wasn't some random hook up. It meant something to me. It meant a lot." He paused, taking a deep breath, afraid to look up and see her reaction. "I just need you to know that." He shuffled his feet, trying desperately to remember why he thought this was a good idea.

"Why Tim? Why now?" His head snapped up at the question, and he was surprised to find tears shimmering in her eyes. There was a strange mix of anger and sadness in her voice when she continued, "Why would you tell me this now? I'm getting married in a few days and out of the blue you suddenly need me to know? And why the hell didn't you ever call me after that night? I waited for you to call. For months I hoped that you would, but you never did. If it meant something to you, why didn't you ever call?" she wasn't yelling at him, she was whispering. He would have preferred to have her yell; the softness in her voice was killing him.

"It did mean something Julie. I never called cause that was the agreement, remember? That's what you wanted…we would go back to Dillon and forget it ever happened. That's what you said." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Jesus Julie, I pulled your number up on my phone a hundred times, I just never hit send. I thought that was what you wanted; I thought I was being a good friend. I would have called if I had thought for a second that you wanted me too." He took a deep breath before he continued, "And I'm telling you now because you're marrying Matt in a few days and if I didn't tell you now I never could. You can't say these things to your friend's _wife. _It's just not right."_  
_  
She laughed at the absurdity of the situation, all this time she had wondered why he never called and if their night together had meant anything to him. Now she knew, and she almost wished she didn't. _Almost._

For the first time all night, she turned and faced him squarely and looked him directly in the eyes, "It meant a lot to me too, Tim…and I don't know what would have happened if we had both made different choices after that night, but we didn't. I love Matt, and I'm going to marry him in a few days and we're going to live happily ever after. You'll always have a special place in my heart Tim, and we'll always be friends, that was part of the agreement too. Remember?" She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Their first genuine smiles all night.

"I remember. And I know you love Matty. I'm happy for you Jules, I really am." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before he continued, his tone turning serious, "But if you ever need anything Jules, no matter what, no matter when, you find me. You call me. I'll always come. Promise me if you need me, you'll call."

"I promise, Tim. I'll call if I need you." She threw he arms around his neck and hugged him for a long time. His strong arms wrapped around her back and neither one seemed ready to let go. When they finally parted, Tim nodded at her then turned to his truck and walked away. Just before he hopped in, he heard her call is name.

"Tim, I don't regret it. I've never regretted it, not for one second. I just wanted you to know that." She smiled one last time and headed to her own car.

As she climbed in she her him respond, "No Regrets Taylor, No regrets."

* * *

**The People That Know You Best**

"Spill it Tim! When exactly did you sleep with Julie Taylor? Excuse me, I mean Julie Saracen?" Tyra had him cornered at the reception and he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't messing around. She had been giving him strange looks all night, and now he knew why. But what he didn't know was how in the hell she had found out.

"What are you talking about Tyra? You're drunk, leave it alone." He was hoping she would drop it, but then again, this was Tyra, when it came to Tim Riggins, she never knew when to leave well enough alone.

"I've had two beers Tim, I'm not drunk. And I saw the way you looked at her when she walked down the aisle. I know you Tim. Maybe nobody else caught it, but I know you. When did you have sex with Julie?" She wasn't about to let this go, "If I have to, I'll ask her right now! I swear to God I will Tim."

"Leave her alone Tyra. Jesus, it's her wedding day." The look she gave him made it clear that she was not messing around. He figured he might as well tell her, one way or another she was determined to find out, and he didn't want her ruining Julie's big day. "It was a long time ago Tyra, it was one night and it didn't mean anything," he choked out the last part, hating the sound of it even as he said it. She raised her eyebrows, making it clear she did buy it and that she expected details, "Listen, Matt left for Chicago and they were broken up. Lyla was gone for good. I bumped into Julie at a panther party and we were both feeling, I don't Tyra, left behind. She was sad, I was lonely and for one night we made each other feel better. That's it, end of story. We went back to being friends. It's over. Now drop it." He tried to use his 'I mean it' tone on Tyra, but it never worked.

"But it's not over for you is it? I saw the way you looked at her. Damn it Tim, you're such a dumb ass, quit screwing your friends' girlfriends!" She popped him in the side of his head for emphasis. "For real Tim, do you love her? Does she know? Are you in love with Julie Taylor?" She sounded shocked, which Tim could understand, it was the pity in her voice that was hard to take.

"Julie Saracen, Tyra…remember, it's Julie Saracen now. And no, I'm not in love with her; Maybe I could have been. If I had done things differently I think I could have been, but I didn't. And yes, she knows exactly how I feel about her." He finished off the beer in his hand before he continued. "I'm happy for her and Seven. I'm happy for my friends and I would never mess with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need another beer."

She threw her arm around his shoulders and smiled, "Riggins, I swear, the shit you get yourself into. And Julie frickin Taylor, who knew she had a bad girl in her? She never said a damn thing to me about it." Shaking her head, she lead Tim towards the bar. "Come on, after that little confession, I need a hell of a lot more than a beer. This calls for Tequila."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist as the bartender poured their shots. "For the record Collette, I didn't sleep with my friend's girlfriend. I slept with my friend's ex-girlfriend and future wife." He jokingly nuzzled her ear, "I guess I should've stuck with you, huh Tyra? It would have been a lot less trouble."

"You wish Riggins. Besides, have you ever known me to be _less_ trouble than anything? Cheers Tim," she raised her shot to his and clinked them together, "Here's to dumb ass moves and the people who make them." Laughing, they threw back the drinks and turned to watch Matt and Julie on the dance floor.

He was glad someone else knew, it made him feel better to have someone to confide in, especially when she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "By the way Tim, your secret is safe with me." And he knew it was.


End file.
